


Lipstick

by Love_Psycho



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: But He Might Have Bitten Off More Than He Can Chew Here, Crossdressing, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Yuri Is A Troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: Considering all his options carefully, Yuri realizes there is only one way to get what everyone wants.Or, Yuri does the seduction mission in Heliord.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatching the PS3 play/walkthrough of Vesperia I LOVE. So very much (at some point I'm going to work to get the means to play the PS3 version myself but until then..).
> 
> And I get to the 2nd visit of Heliord. Aka the infamous seduction mission. I. Fucking. Love. That! Just disappointed that Yuri isn't an option for the seduction mission...which lead to me thinking "how would Yuri end up doing it?"
> 
> Others have done this before I'm sure (i've read and loved at least one version) but I think people tend to forget one key fact of Yuri's character that plays strongly into this scenario: he's The Gadfly. He LOVES to troll people. And the mere idea of _Yuri Lowell _offering himself to seduce the guard would break brains.__
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _Of course, Yuri's luck isn't good enough to leave things without him suffering just a little as well..._  
> 

“All we need to do is draw the guard away from his post!” Karol declares, vehemently against the very idea of violence being the only solution to their current problem.

Their problem involving Cumore, a lie used to manipulate people, and one missing man they know from Capua Nor. And, right now, the main obstacle is getting past the knight that is standing guard by the lift that leads to the labour camp.

“But how we will do that?” Estelle asks, a good question there. In truth violence is probably the best option, solving their problem efficiently and without much fuss.

Karol hesitates, obviously not sure what exactly would work there. Still, he tries to come up with an idea. “...Maybe by, y'know, seducing him with feminine wiles?”

Yuri is slightly surprised that is the first thing Karol thinks of, but the plan has its merits. In more than one way he realizes, only sheer effort keeping the grin off his face. “Well then...” Yuri pauses, a thought making him reconsider the options.

Of course, Judith is the most likely choice. Considering her usual attire and unflappable personality, she could easily persuade the guard to leave his post.

Estelle could be interesting as much as the second likely choice, especially as Yuri wonders if she even knows what people mean by “feminine wiles” or seduction. She's easy to rile up in this regard too and would take to her role with gusto.

Karol is the unlikely choice, but it would be genuinely entertaining to force Karol to carry out his own plan. Besides, no reason why a little “girl” couldn't be able to draw the guard away.

Still, Yuri realizes that this is going to end exactly as Karol doesn't want – in violence – which puts both Estelle and Karol out of the running for safety reasons. But Judith doesn't have the right reactions to this...

A sudden flash of an idea has Yuri have to choke down a laugh as what would help them both get by the guard _and_ provide Yuri with the entertainment he wants.

“...I suppose I should do it.”

* * *

Yuri has always appreciated the saying “you could hear a pin drop”. Especially when it comes to providing real life examples of said saying.

Karol, Judith, and Estelle are all staring at him. Out right gaping. _Judith_ even looks like she can't quite wrap her head around Yuri's offer and that's an amazing thing indeed considering how calm the Krityan usually is, no matter the situation.

 _'Perfect.'_ Yuri thinks, burying the amusement that wants to bubble up with the ease of long practice. “What? You don't think I can do it?”

“...more like, I can't believe Yuri would even offer...” Karol mumbles, a bit dazed.

“Well...” Judith gracefully recovers from her shock. “I do say Yuri could definitely do it. You do have the looks for it. But are you sure? You have already talked to the guard right?”

“I'll be disguised right?” Yuri shrugs. “Besides how hard can it be?”

“Yuri this is some kind of joke right? Hehehe, right I know, my idea is that bad...” Karol is starting to panic a bit, something in him broken at the thought of **Yuri** _seducing_ the guard.

“Nope. It's a great idea Boss!” Yuri grins. “It will even avoid the problem of violence.”

“...right.” Karol doesn't look like he believes him but frankly Yuri doesn't care.

 _'...wait, why has Estelle been so quiet?'_ Yuri wonders, and turns to look at the pink princess.

Estelle is clasping her hands in front of her chest and flat out sparkling, a flush on her cheeks. “Oh, this is just like in the story of The Wolf Prince!”

“The what now?” Yuri finds himself saying, blinking as he wonders what exactly Estelle is going on about. _'Why does she look so happy anyways?'_

“It's the story of a young warrior who is sworn into service to a fairy queen!” Estelle says eagerly. “At one point their enemies manage to capture the queen and the young warrior is believed to be dead. But after her suicide is prevented by a young maid, she realizes that the maid is actually the young warrior! Together they manage to escape and--!”

“Okay. I think I see where this is going...” Yuri eyes Estelle a bit worriedly at that. “Anyways, we should see about getting the proper outfit for this, right?”

“Oh yes.” Judith's smile takes on a strange edge Yuri isn't sure he likes. “We should head to the store right now to get you the _perfect_ dress.”

Yuri is not very comforted by that.

* * *

“Do you have a dress for a lady that will make her look elegantly beautiful?” Judith asks the man at the counter at the resident Fortune's Market.

“Elegantly beautiful?” The man parrots back, looking thoughtful. “You mean like for a date?”

“Yes, that's exactly it.” Judith beams at him as if he just solved a difficult question while Yuri rolls his eyes slightly. “So, do you have anything like that?”

“Let's see...” The man's gaze turns to Yuri at this. “I expect this is for the young lady here right?”

Karol makes a strangled sound at that, while Yuri grins. “That's right.”

The man double takes at Yuri's deep voice. “Wait...you're...you're a...guy?”

“Never mind that. Show us what you got that fits.” Yuri watches as the man struggles for a moment, obviously curious as to why Yuri wants a dress, before he gives up.

“Well, I do have a selection, just give me a moment to pull them out.” He says, turning to put action to his words as he does so. It takes some time, but soon enough a hanger on wheels filled with various colourful dresses is wheeled out. Judith is the first to pounce on it and immediately starts sorting through them all. Estelle isn't far behind, quickly joining in and looking between Yuri and each dress she picks with a thoughtful expression.

Yuri decides to wait it out, quickly realizing he's not going to have any chance of input. _'At least I can count on Judith and Estelle to have some good taste, right?'_ Yuri thinks, somewhat hopefully. Hope that slowly fades the longer the girls take and the bigger the pile of discarded dresses gets.

“Aah. This is awful.” Judith sighs, tossing aside one last dress into the big pile. “None of these dresses are what we are looking for.”

“Really?” Estelle looks surprised. “Not even--”

“Nope.” There is something in Judith's eyes that is making Yuri twitch slightly. “You sure you don't have anything else?”

“I'm afraid not.” The shopkeeper is going with the flow surprisingly well, as he strokes his chin in thought. “But if you brought me a soft tail, basilisk scale, and a small bird feather I could make something for you. You should be able to get all the items from monsters on the outskirts of the city.”

“Wonderful!” Judith claps her hands together. “Do you have some paper I can borrow? I would like to give you an idea of what we want. Oh, and do you have any wigs by chance?”

Yuri watches Judith interact with the shopkeeper and sighs. “...somehow this isn't working out like I thought it would...”

Only Karol is living up to expectations here, which Yuri can't help but find disappointing. _'Now I figured Judith would recover fast but Estelle...what kind of books does she read?'_

“Come on Yuri!” Said princess burbles, tugging on his free hand and getting him to follow her and Judith – with a muttering Karol behind them – out of the inn. “Let's go get the supplies for that dress!”

“Right, right...” Yuri shakes his head and can't help the smile on his face. Still, it's nice to see Estelle acting upbeat, even if Yuri would rather not have the reason for that be the fact he's going to be wearing a dress soon enough...

* * *

Getting the materials needed is easy. Yuri knows well enough how to fight these kinds of opponents and with Judith, Repede, and Karol supporting him in battle while Estelle's healing artes sooth away any unlucky hits in the aftermath it is soon enough they have what they need.

As Judith puts her head together with the shopkeeper, Yuri finds himself ushered up into the inn room Estelle paid for and given the strong suggestion to have a long hot bath. What with the rain that is pouring down on Heliord today, Yuri doesn't resist and in fact relishes the hot water.

Karol is still somewhat out of it, talking to himself as if to convince him everything is fine and okay, when Yuri exits the bathroom. He glances at Repede, who lets out a long sigh before turning away from the slightly traumatized kid.

Yuri considers if he should say anything, then shrugs away the impulse. _'He'll recover in time. Just another rock on the road of growing up.'_

At that point Judith bursts into the room with red cloth piled up in her arms and a brilliant smile on her face. “Got your dress Yuri!”

“That was quick.” Yuri wonders how exactly that got fixed up so fast then decides he doesn't want to know.

“Yuri!” Estelle, coming up with a bag of supplies herself – for what Yuri wonders – looks aghast at him. “Why is your hair all sopping wet?”

“...because I just got out of the shower?” Yuri wonders why she is upset, as she sets down the bag and grabs a towel, starting twist and yank away the water from his hair despite his soft complaints.

“Honestly Yuri! You could get sick!” Estelle scolds and Yuri snorts, a bit of laughter fluttering up because _of course_ that is what Estelle is worried about.

“Maa, never mind that!” Judith half sings, even as she spreads out the dress and things to go with it on one of the beds here. “Yuri, sit your ass down on that bed,” she points at the free bed, “and get ready to blow the mind of that guard!”

Yuri looks at Judith there and, despite himself, feels a chill make its way down his spine.

* * *

Yuri's dread is well earned as he ends up being told to “stay still” and Judith practically clamps his chin in her free hand while she starts applying make-up to his face. Behind him, Estelle fusses with hairpins and Yuri's hair, making him having to fight to keep a straight face when at times she tugs a bit too hard in the process.

Estelle stops before Judith is done and Yuri lets out a soft sigh of relief before Judith redirects his attention to holding still once more. “Is this all necessary?” He asks, as Judith lets go and steps away to rummage in the bag for what else is needed.

“Yes!” Judith smiles up at him. “You don't want the knight to recognize you, true? Now purse your lips.”

Yuri sighs once more, but lets Judith fuss some more over his facial features and apply the last of the make-up. Then she switches behind him while Estelle peers over to look at him and smiles. “Judith, you did a marvellous job!”

“...I think it's awful...” Karol mutters to himself and is ignored by everyone there.

“Huh.” Yuri lifts a hand to his face, careful to not touch it, and wonders exactly how it looks.

“Don't worry, I got a mirror.” Judith says cheerfully, as she finishes double checking the job Estelle did to pin up Yuri's hair. “I'll show you in a moment.”

Estelle is avoiding looking at Yuri again, after her eyes dropped down briefly and Yuri has to wonder why him being without a shirt is so embarrassing to her. Not like he covers up much more normally.

Still, this time he's just stuck wearing some briefs Judith forced on him and stockings on his legs. The stockings are silky smooth, peach in colour, and honestly Yuri ends up running a hand over one of his legs because the sensation is strangely...nice he supposes.

Judith passes a mirror to him and Yuri peers at his face as Judith sets to checking on the red dress she bought. Estelle wasn't lying, as the make-up is tastefully done, with a dusting of blush on his cheekbones and purple eyeshadow making his normally dull grey eyes stand out. The brightest colour on him is the lipstick, which is a rich red. The result is well...Yuri knows he looks rather girlish normally – he gets enough drunkards hitting on him and just random people making the mistake that the person in front of them in a woman – but this takes it further.

“Okay, stand up please.” Yuri stands as Judith pulls out a bra and starts fussing on putting it on. How that works escapes Yuri's attention, as Judith does it fast enough he's not sure how she did it. Soon after the balls of yarn she got as well are stuffed in there and the result is of “breasts” now being attached to Yuri's chest.

Yuri considers the weight for a bit and raises an eyebrow as Judith reappears in front of him with a wicked grin on her face. “I think this is a bit big.”

“Hush, it's the best for your body type.” Judith says cheerfully, even as Estelle looks a bit pained in the background. “Okay, let's get the actual dress on you.”

She lifts the red dress up and turns it to show the zipper is down in the back. “Best to just step into it. Be careful not to mess up your make-up.” She warns.

Yuri shakes his head, but does as he is told, carefully stepping into the dress and standing still as Judith lifts it up, only moving to get his arms into the sleeves, and waiting as she zips the dress up.

Yuri can feel a bit of a chill on his left and looks down to realize there is a long slit on that side, just enough to go up to his thigh. The stockings are of a shade that it doesn't look at first glance that he's wearing anything underneath and the effect is well...

“I'm definitely going to break that guard's brain.” Yuri says out loud, which makes Judith burst out laughing.

“You do look wonderful Yuri!” Estelle says with a bright smile, clapping her hands together.

“Well, we just got two things to fix up.” Judith lifts up the wig she purchased, a bright red one, and then follows it with simple black heels. “And then we can see about getting past that guard!”

Yuri chuckles a bit and wonders if the mirror set up here is big enough for him to see the full effect before he heads down.

Karol lets a strangled sound escape his throat and once again everyone ignores him.

* * *

Getting into position is a bit of a trial. Judith somehow also got her hands on a nice red umbrella to protect Yuri's disguise from the rain, so at least Yuri doesn't have to worry there.

The problem might be that as soon as he shows up in that red dress downstairs in the inn, some random guy hits on him. Judith has to drive him away while Karol ends up paralysed and needing to be dragged outside by Estelle.

Yuri is more amused than anything. It's one thing to know by looking at yourself in the mirror that the result is of a beautiful woman with long red curls and a body to die for, it's another to have someone take one look at you and be unable to resist flirting with you. Or staring in such a fashion they might as well be drooling in some other cases.

 _'This plan really_ _ **is**_ _a good one.'_ Yuri twirls the umbrella in his hand, glancing back at the rest for a moment, before stepping forward to approach the guard.

“Excuse me.” Yuri carefully pitches his voice ever so slightly higher, the result a still husky voice but not one that is overly masculine.

The guard takes a moment, then he finally turns to look at Yuri, and despite the helmet being in the way his body language makes it clear he just got a good look at Yuri...and likes what he sees. “Um...are you talking to me?”

“Who else is around here, hunny?” Yuri smiles, showing a flash of white teeth framed by the red lips and the guard gulps. “See, I've been having a minor problem right now and I thought you could...help with that.” Yuri tilts his head and gives the guard an inviting look underneath fluttering eyelashes.

He vaguely hears the muffled sounds of Karol making weird sounds in the background, and ignores it, focusing on the knight to see what his response is.

“I...I really should be standing guard here...that is my job...” He sounds reluctant though.

Yuri steps forward and lays a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before running his hand over the guard's arm, lingering on what muscles are there. “Pretty please? I assure you I will make it worth your time.”

The knight looks like a good breeze could knock him over. He glances worriedly to the side, then fixes his gaze on Yuri. “Okay. Where shall we go?”

Yuri crooks his arm into his, as the spear drops, and gives a gentle tug. “This way.”

The knight “escorts” Yuri eagerly, more than interested in getting under his skirt. Shame that's not going to happen.

Especially as he turns the corner and ends up face to spear with Judith.

Even Yuri has to wince a bit at how hard Judith hits him there...

* * *

“And we ended up with violence anyways...I knew it...” Karol bemoans.

Yuri gives a fluid shrug, spinning the umbrella. “Not like I was going to let him go further. He was bound to notice a few things past a certain point...”

“Uh?” Karol looks at him, blinking in confusion. Estelle also tilts her head, but Yuri stops any further questions by shaking his head.

“Never mind that. I'm going to go change back to normal.” Yuri says quickly, stepping forward to leave. “Judy, you handle the next step.”

Judith grins and picks up the poor unconscious knight. “No problem Yuri.”

Yuri ignores her, giving a small flick of his hand as he saunters past, heading back to the inn to change once more. As soon as he enters the inn room that they still have reserved, Yuri pauses in front of the mirror and considers the woman he sees pictured there.

 _'Hmm...maybe I'll keep this outfit.'_ Yuri fiddles with a strand of red hair, considering the texture. It feels so real and soft, silky even. _'I could probably fool Raven with this and I do owe him some for those times he tricked us...'_

A wide grin splits his face as another thought comes to mind. _'Heh, I bet Flynn would have a small breakdown if I wore this in front of him...'_

With those happy thoughts on his mind, Yuri hums a small tune under his breath as he undresses and returns to his normal attire.

When he returns, Judith reveals the next step is for another disguise, this time with someone in the knight uniform to aid in allowing them to sneak in.

To which Yuri has only one thing to say,

“Okay I've done my fair share of wearing disguises. Karol, you be the knight.”

As Karol wails at the thought of him disguising as a knight, Yuri shakes his head and grins. It might not have worked out as he expected, but it certainly was entertaining enough.

Besides, he's now got a fun disguise, a beautiful dress and all that goes with it, for further entertainment.

* * *

 

Yuri has gained the title “ **Dangerous Lady** ”

_She might look like a dream in red, but for starters that's not a lady..._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was my first thing for Vesperia. At least it's happier than what I did for Abyss! At some point I need to do something for Xillia, Symphonia, and Zestiria...those are the Tales games I know enough about to do something there.
> 
> Btw "The Wolf Prince" thing Estelle brings up is actually a very vague allusion to the Dance in the Vampire Bund manga. And Yuri's dress [looks rather like this](http://www.berylcouture.co/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/700x1050/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/F/i/Fitted-Long-Sleeve-High-Slit-Red-Jersey-Evening-Prom-Dress.jpg) in my head.
> 
> Thoughts, feelings, feedback is all very appreciated! I should see about writing full fics for Tales Series...I got the damn ideas just need to WRITE them...


End file.
